1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a server for managing a home appliance and a system including the same, and more particularly, to a server capable of performing real-time control and a system including the same.
2. Background
Among home appliances provided in a building, a refrigerator stores food, a washing machine processes laundry, an air conditioner adjusts indoor temperature, and a cooker cooks food. As various communication methods have been developed, a variety of research in hopes of increasing user convenience in terms of communication with a home appliance has been conducted.